Baby Screamer
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is turned into a sparkling. The cons abandon him. The Autobots are caring for him. But will Megatron take him back and turn him into the perfect successor? Armada series
1. Chapter 1

_Armada series Starscream is turned into a sparkling. The cons abandon him and the Autobots care for him. He forgets everything he forgets his programming and loses his insignia he's basically a newborn. He will be raised as an Autobot or will Megatron try to snatch him in hopes of making the perfect successor?_

Chapter 1 Sparklingfied

Starscream was practicing and he was thinking he was so unsure of everything. "I wish I could start my whole life over and see my true destiny." Starscream said. Then a light that came from Primus himself hit Starscream. Starscream heard a voice. _"I'm here to grant that wish you just made." Primus said._

 _"Really I'm going to start my life all over again?' Starscream asked._

 _"Yes," Primus said._

 _"Will I still be a seeker?" Starscream asked._

 _"Yes, but you'll be a sparkling no memory of your past life and you won't have the con programming you'll be a one day old sparkling." Primus said._

 _"You mean I'll have to grow up all over again?" Starscream asked._

 _"Basically yes, I think you'll be fine making for the first self flight capable Prime." Primus said._

 _"Will I remember this meeting?" Starscream asked._

 _"No," Primus said._

 _"What if Megatron tries to turn me into the perfect con that will replace him?" Starscream asked._

 _"Don't worry about that you will be fine besides Megatron doesn't know but he is about to become a father. His mate will birth him a little femme I know for a fact Megatron was hoping for a daughter." Primus said._

 _"Okay," Starscream said._

 _"I'm almost finished in few minutes you will be a cute little sparkling." Primus said._

 _"Okay I'm ready, will this hurt?" Starscream asked preparing himself._

 _"No, at I will be done at the count of three. 1,2,3!" Primus said._

Now a small 1 day old sparkling was on the surface of the moon. The sparkling feeling a chill cried. Demolisher was looking for Starscream he hasn't seen him for hours. Demolisher walked out to were he knew Starscream said he would be training. Demolisher heard crying it was loud. Demolisher ran to the source. There was a small sparkling. He picked it up and began to soothe it. The teary eyed sparkling looked up at Demolisher. "Who are you and who do you belong too?" Demolisher asked. Demolisher's sensors were telling him it was STARSCREAM! "Starscream what happened to you?" Demolisher asked the sparkling. Starscream was way too young to answer being a day old after all. Demolisher's sensors told him Starscream was a newborn. "I better tell Megatron about this." He said.

"Where did that sparkling come from?" Megatron asked.

"It's Starscream, some how he was turned into a newborn." Demolisher said.

"Get rid of him," Megatron said.

"But it's Starscream he's completely helpless right now." Demolisher said.

"Don't argue! I gave you an order now get rid of him!" Megatron said.

"Yes sir," Demolisher said.

Demolisher walked to the warp gate. He placed Starscream down. Starscream was starting to wake up. He was recently asleep in Demolisher's arms. Demolisher set the coordinates and started it. "I'm sorry Starscream." Demolisher said. Starscream disappeared.

Swindle followed him. Starscream was his partner.

In the forest. (Where Starscream obtained Swindle.) Starscream was sad and scared and getting hungry. Starscream began to cry. Swindle saw the small sparkling and began to beep a sweet little tune. Starscream heard the beeping and stopped crying and began to sniffle. He saw the little red robot and began to pat his head. A growling sound was heard. It was Starscream's empty tank. Not being very happy about that Starscream opened his mouth and cried. Swindle tried to soothe the hungry sparkling. But Starscream just kept on bawling. Swindle got an idea relayed a message to the Autobots.

"Optimus we got a message from one of the Decepticon allied minicons in the forest he might need help." Rad said. "Alright Rad, Autobots head to the forest." Optimus said.

They made it to the forest where they got the signal and began searching soon the heard this loud noise it was cry and it kept getting louder. They followed the sound and they saw Swindle trying to soothe a crying sparkling. Red alert came over and picked up the sparkling and began to rock it. "There, there it's okay" Red alert said. Starscream stopped and looked at him and he began to sniffle.

After looking at the sparkling his sensors told him it was Starscream! "Optimus this sparkling is Starscream, some how he got turned into a newborn sparkling he's only day old." Red alert said.

"Oh my," Optimus said.

Starscream's tank growled again loudly. Starscream still feeling very upset about still being very hungry began to bawl again this time very loudly.

Hot shot held his audios. "What's his problem?" He asked.

"He's hungry, we have head back to the base so we can feed him." Red alert said.

(Cliffhanger)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 tender loving care

They warped back to the base and in Red alerts arms was sparkling Starscream still crying. "This sparkling is Starscream. We don't know how this happened to him but he has lost his memory and his programming and his insignias. He is 100% sparkling and a newborn. Only a day old." Optimus said.

"Is a sparkling what you call your babies?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Optimus said.

All them went into the med-bay. Red alert handed him to Optimus and began to search for the bottles. Red alert found them and filled it with low grade and put a special mixture in it that makes it just like mother's first energon and it has elctro-sanitizers to boost his immune system. Red alert also warmed it up. Red alert came back with the bottle. Optimus handed him back to Red alert. Red alert stuck the bottle into Starscream's mouth. Starscream's cries died instantly. Starscream began to suckle. Swindle was watching. Optimus turned to Swindle. "Do you know how this happened?" Optimus asked. Swindle nodded and began to explain.

"Are you saying this is the work of Primus himself?" Hot shot said.

Swindle nodded.

"So who is this Primus?" Billy asked.

"He made the transformers." Red alert said.

Starscream was busy suckling on the bottle to pat attention to anyone. In fact he didn't understand what these big bots were saying. Starscream was very happy he was being fed. Swindle came up to look at Starscream. Starscream looked at the little minicon. Red alert soon noticed that Starscream's optics were growing heavy and his suckling was slowing down. Red alert pulled the bottle away. Starscream cried and was getting very fussy. Red alert put Starscream up to his shoulder and began to pat his back then 'Burp!' Starscream began to coo and then yawned. Then started to doze. "Nothing like nap after big meal." Jetfire said.

Red alert handed Starscream to Optimus. "I need to get started on a crib for him sleep in." Red alert said in whisper. Scavenger looked at the sparkling. Starscream began to shiver. Red alert handed Optimus a blanket. Optimus wrapped him up in it. Then a car came driving up. "Elita one." Optimus said.

"Mom," Hot shot said.

"That's right son." Optimus said.

"Are you saying you're Hot shot's father?" Alexis asked.

Optimus nodded. Elita came in. "Hi mom," Hot shot said.

"Hello Hot shot," She said. "I see you met you're little brother Side swipe." She added.

"WHAT!" Hot shot and Side swipe said.

"We should tell them the truth dear." Optimus said.

"Hot shot when you were a year old I had Side swipe but after the cons attacked our home and almost killed you we knew we could risk our second child's life so we let a couple who wanted a sparkling take him to protect him and you. Giving up Side swipe was the hardest thing your father and I have ever done." Elita said.

Elita saw the sparkling in Optimus' arms. "Whose is this?" She demanded.

"This is Starscream he got turned into a sparkling." Optimus said. And Elita knew Optimus was right her sensors told that was Starscream.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"A day old." Optimus said.

"I heard Starscream's parents died in the war when he was 14 and he had to live on the streets and Megatron found him and raised him to be a soldier." Elita said.

"Yes I heard that too." Optimus said.

Elita got an idea. "Optimus how about we adopt him and raise him to be a fine Autobot and for him to respect all life." Elita said.

"That is a great idea since has no memory or Decepticon programming." Optimus said.

"You mean he's our baby brother now?" Side swipe asked.

"Yes my dear," Elita said.

Red alert heard everything.

"I finished the crib would you two like it in your room?" Red alert asked.

Elita and Optimus nodded. "Yes until we find room for him." Optimus said.

They called Prowl and filled out the papers.

At the Decepticon base. Megatron was waiting for his mate Nightblade to arrive. She came through the warp gate. "Hello dear," She said.

"Hello darling." Megatron said kissing her. He had really missed her. "I really missed you dear." He said.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're going to have a sparkling, and it's a femme just like you wanted." She said.

"My baby femme." Megatron said placing his hands on her belly which he now noticed was starting to get round. "When is she due?" Megatron asked.

"In six months." She said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Megatron said.

Demolisher, Cyclonus, Thrust, and Wheeljack greeted her. But she noticed something. Where was Starscream the young seeker Megatron raise to be his soldier. "Dear where's Starscream?" She asked. Megatron did know how to answer her. Demolisher explained. "He was a sparkling and you sent him away why?" She asked him.

"I didn't know what to do or think at the time. So I did the first thing that popped in my head," Megatron said.

"Our bases sensors shown that the Autobots took him and Elita one has arrived." Thrust said.

"Really?" Megatron asked he got an idea. "I can take him back and raise him to be leader of all Decepticon fliers he won't have to take orders from me or my daughter he will orders to all flying Decepticons! What a great idea." Megatron said.

"That's wonderful idea dear," Nightblade said and the two kissed.

At the Autobot base. Swindle was looking at his partner. He was worried was their partnership over? He expressed his woes to Rad. "Don't worry Swindle you just have to wait until Starscream grows up." Rad said. Swindle could except that. Starscream was fast asleep in Elita's arms. His new big brothers were cooing at him. Red alert just finished making a mobile and a baby monitor. Optimus found room that was right near his and Elita's own room and Hot shot's and Side swipe's rooms. Optimus told them tomorrow they will start putting Starscream's rooms together.

"I will Start on Starscream's baby blanket." Elita said. Side swipe pulled out his and Elita told him she made it just like she made Hot shot's. Hot shot's blanket had flames, while Side swipe's had a crescent moon on it.

(get ready for sparkling cuteness!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Big brothers

Elita place Starscream in the crib then started to work on the blanket. Starscream was fast asleep. Optimus set up the baby monitor. "This way we'll hear him if he cries." Optimus said.

Elita was working on the blanket while Optimus was working on the design for the room. Then without warning over the monitor they heard Starscream crying. Elita stopped what she was doing and went into the room.

Starscream was wailing. Elita picked him up and placed him on the changing table. She took of the dirty diaper threw it away and cleaned up his rear end then put sparkling powder on him finally put a new clean diaper. Starscream quieted down. Elita kissed his little head. Starscream began to suck his thumb. Elita put him back in the crib. Where he fell back to sleep.

It was late and soon the others went to bed and the humans went home.

The next day. Optimus gather some of the other bots to start on Starscream's room. Elita held him while sitting in the rec room giving him a bottle. "Mom can I hold him? Please?" Side swipe begged. Elita nodded and showed Side swipe how to hold Starscream without causing him harm. Side swipe cradled his now full baby brother and smiled at him. Hot shot came over and began to coo at the the sparkling. Starscream began to suck his thumb. Elita continued to work on the blanket.

Optimus and the others were working on the room they were painting it. The next day they painted designs on it. The day after that they placed a rug on the floor and did some other things. After a week the room was complete. Elita finished the blanket.

Soon they decided it was time for Hot shot and Side swipe to babysit. "Mom, dad are you sure we can handle this?" Hot shot asked. "Of course Hot shot you Side swipe a very good big brothers I know you can handle and you two are the ones who got him that toy he loves it. So trust yourselves," Elita said.

Then Optimus and Elita left. "So what should we do first?" Side swipe asked. "First have to wait for him to wake up. Then we'll see what he needs." Hot shot said. "Oh okay." Side swipe said. Starscream woke and began to cry he was hungry. Hot shot and Side swipe ran to Starscream's room. Hot shot picked him up and began to hush him. Side swipe got a bottle of warm low grade energon. Hot shot put it in Starscream's mouth and began to feed him. Starscream was enjoying his bottle. Then Starscream finished and began to fuss. Hot shot put Starscream up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Then Starscream let out a big burp. Starscream began to fuss. Side swipe and Hot shot were worried. "Maybe he's bored," Side swipe said. "Yes I heard sparklings get bored sometimes." Hot shot said. "Let's play with him!" Side swipe said.

Side swipe got Cuddly a plush cuttlefish that belongs to Starscream and began to shake it above Starscream. Starscream cooed and reached for it. Side swipe handed it over. Starscream began to move it a little then started to yawn. Hot shot put Starscream back in the crib for his nap.

Soon Starscream woke up and began to cry. Hot shot and Side swipe changed his diaper and decided it might be good for Starscream to get some fresh air. Once outside Starscream watched the clouds go by and the birds fly. Then Optimus and Elita came up and hugged there three boys.

Thrust had been doing some research and found out that Optimus and Elita adopt Starscream.

At the Decepticon base. Thrust told Megatron his findings. "This is going to ruin everything!" Megatron said. "Dear calm down true this isn't turning out like you planned but the two of us handling one sparkling that will be 6 months old another that will be born soon will be too hard for us. So please let us just enjoy the sparkling we are going to have." Nightblade said. "Alright dear," Megatron said kissing her.

Side swipe was using Cuddly to play kitchie-coo with Starscream. Starscream was enjoying his big brother playing with him.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 growing up.

7 months later. Megatron's wife Nightblade had just last month given birth to his heiress. They named her Moonfire. She was the sunshine of their lives.

At the Autobot base. Starscream is now 7 months old. He is a very happy sparkling. Starscream at the moment was being held by Scavenger. Starscream was cooing. Scavenger was babysitting while Optimus, Elita, Hot shot and Side swipe were out. Starscream started bouncing around. He wanted to play not be held. When Scavenger gently tightened his grip Starscream cried he was trying let Scavenger know he was bored. Scavenger nearly jumped, but he couldn't with Starscream in his arms. "What's wrong?" Scavenger asked. Starscream squirmed around. Scavenger figured Starscream must be bored. "Okay I guess you could use a little play time." Scavenger said. He got Starscream's toys especially Starscream's favorite toy Cuddly the cuttlefish.

Put down the play blanket and put the toys down and place Starscream on the blanket and allowed Starscream to play. Starscream picked up some blocks and placed them down he was busy. He was stacking them. Starscream then turned his attention to his rings he dumped them down and put them back on in an odd order. Starscream began to play with with his shapes and placing them in the box. Starscream's tanked growled and he started to cry. Scavenger gave him his bottle. Starscream held it and began to suck on it. He finished up and burped. Scavenger then picked him up so he could be feed his sparkling food. Scavenger began to feed him. Starscream was eating it. After he was a mess. "Okay bath time little one." Scavenger said. He filled the tub with water and placed him inside Starscream. He looked up at Scavenger who took out a rag and began to scrub him. Starscream giggled when Scavenger started to do his feet. It really tickled! Scavenger pulled out the now clean sparkling and began to dry him off. Once in the warm dry towel Starscream yawned.

"Looks like you need a nap." Scavenger said. As if to agree Starscream yawned again. Scavenger put a new clean diaper on him and put him in the crib and tucked him in. Starscream was asleep the moment he was laid in the crib.

Optimus, Elita and their eldest boys came in. Starscream was awake now and on the floor. Starscream saw his family he got on his front and got on all fours at first started to rock and then began to move across the floor! He made it all the way to his family and crawled to Scavenger and when the others came in he was crawling all over the place. "Video camera get the video camera!" Elita said. They shot videos and Starscream was the star. "Our baby brother is growing up." Side swipe said. "Yes," Hot shot agreed.

Optimus and Elita baby-proofed the base so that way Starscream wouldn't get hurt.

Red alert came in. "Starscream needs a check up, I want to make sure he's growing like a healthy sparkling should." He said.

The next day.

Red alert was waiting. Elita came in with Starscream. She placed him on the table. First Red alert weighed him. Next he measure him. Checked his reflexes. Took his temperature. Listened to his spark and intakes. Looked in his optics, audios and olfactory sensors. "He's very healthy." Red alert said. Red alert got out a needle. "He needs a shot," Red alert said. He grabbed Starscream's arm and gave him the shot. Starscream let at a small surprised cry. Red alert applied a band aid. Red alert then got out a ball with a yellow star on it. Red alert handed it to Starscream. Starscream held it in both his hands and giggled. Elita smiled. "He was such a good patient and a good sparkling he deserve a reward." Red alert said. Elita thanked him and Starscream hugged him. "You're welcome Starscream." He said.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


End file.
